Weeping Soul
by Keiko-keket
Summary: Here's my sequel to "Guardian Angel", just like I promised! Bwahaha!! Yes, tis angsty, and the rating is just fo ra wee bit o swearin! This one centers around Malikand Ishtar! Enjoy, R&R kindly


Weeping Soul By Keiko G.O.D

Konnichi-wa! Here's the sequel I promised you! ^______^ My writers block is gone… for the moment. I can only hope it got lost in the mail when I sent it to Abu Dabi. **sighs** not likely. Ne'ways, I don't own Yugioh, although I can try to buy it. When I win the lottery!

I'm glad some of you liked the first part, " Guardian Angel" , though there was one reveiwer who I didn't apreciate as much. Here is my response

So what if I didn't know "little brother" in japanese, I know very little japanese! Yami Bakura may be insane, but I made him not, just misunderstood I couldn't care less if you like comedy better, it's my fic, and I'll write what I want The ending was a little short, but the "everything is fine now" thing, was to mean that Bakura and Ryou are very happy now, and are not fighting each other! 

Not that I don't mind constructive critisism, but "I like comedies better", sheesh, if you don't like angst, then why the heck did you read it!?!?!

ON WITH THE FIC!!

(By the way, this one is about Malik and his Yami **there are so few fics with them in it**)

Malik gazed listlessly over the clouded skies, as small droplets of rain cascaded down over him. Standing out, at the cliff near the beach, he spent most of his time contemplating what kept him going. But today, he felt no reason.

Malik: / It was just for Isis, now she's gone and married, there's nothing left for me. It would be better if I wasn't here at all/

These thoughts rebounded throughout his head, convincing him more to do the deed he never thought he could. He was in the right place, but was it the right time?

Malik: /yes, it is. There is no more reasons. Father, I'm coming to join you/

He got up, and dusted himself off. Walking slowly to the edge, he contemplated where he would end up.

Malik: /It makes no difference, where ever I end up, at least I won't hurt anymore/

Having his Yami torn from his soul had broken him, far more than he let show. How would you feel if part of your soul was missing? Bad ne? 

Looking down, he say the jagged rocks, and boiling ocean below him. One small step further, and he could finally sleep forever. His foot moved…

*_*_*_* 

Keiko: Hehe suspenseful isn't it? S'not done yet, I just wanted to see how you'd take a cliffy… sorta. Keep reading you dolts!

*_*_*_*

At the last second, a flash of light emnated from his back pocket. The Millenium Rod, which I forgot to mention was there, was the source. As if the light was being ripped from the cold, metal object, the light seperated, and formed another being, much like Malik himself. His Yami was back (AN: THE BOYZ ARE BACK IN TOWN DUN DUN!!!). 

Ishtar twisted around, to see his hikari (Don't think Malik makes a very good Hikari ^_^;) with one foot over the edge, and quickly grabbed Malik's arm, and pulled him away. What Ishtar didn't think about was what would happen if Malik rammed into him from that pull. The two of them crashed, and in a tumbling head, landed a few metres away from the edge. Ishtar, having conveniantly landed on top, was having a helluva time trying to keep a struggling Malik pinned down.

Ishtar: Stop it, damn you Malik! 

As the younger of the two, finally lost his energy he just laid still, breating hard.

Ishtar: / And I thought **I **was insane. Something must be screwy… screwier than usual/

Malik: /Oh Ra no! He's supposed to be dead!/

The confused hikari looked up, at his Yami's eyes, to actually see no malice there, but distress. How had the mad darker half gotten back in the first place?

Ishtar: Fess up, little one (AN: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE =^_____^=;). What the hell was that all about!

Small crystaline tears swelled up in the bottom of Malik's eyes. He found himself pouring out his frustrations, fears and angers to the disturbed spirit, all the while breaking down in his arms. By the time he had finished sobs were wracking his thin frame, and the dark spirit just held him close. Eventually, Malik feel asleep, and left Ishtar to ponder on what he was going to do.

(NEXT MORNING)

Malik opened his eyes, to see himself in the same place he was in yesterday, in his Yami's arms, by a tree on the edge of a cliff (AN: I seriously doubt there are any trees, let alone cliff in Egypt, but just bear with me). Quickly recalling the events of yesterday, he started to get restless. Trying not to wake his Yami (who had fallen asleep), he slowly undid the arms around his waist. Key word "trying". Ishtar slowly opened unfocused eyes, and turned towards Malik, letting out a small yawn, and rubbing his eyes (AN: Just imagine him doing that chibi! CI KAWAIIIII!!!!)

Ishtar: Morn, wha time zit?

Malik: Uh…

Ishtar: I just asked a simple wuestion, you have a watch y'know.

Malik: Oh… it's **looks at watch** 7:15.

Ishtar: Great.

Malik: Yami?

Ishtar: Yeah?

Malik: How did you get back here anyways?

Ishtar: I was never really gone. I was hidin in the Soul room, asleep, since I didn't have much power left.

Ishtar got up and walked over to Malik, who back away involuntarily. A look of hurt flashed across Ishtar's eyes, and he wrapped an arm around Malik's waist.

Ishtar: Y'know, I've been thinkin, the world doesn't really need to be changed, and ruling it would take up a lot of time, and be really boring…

By that time, he had Malik's full attention. Ishtar wasn't going to try to take over the world? When did that start?

Malik: Y-you really… mean that?

Ishtar: Sure, sure, why waste my time taking over the world, when I can do other things.

Malik: **eyes wide** Really?

Ishtar: Really really!

Ishtar led them back to Malik's motorcycle, which I also forgot to mention ., and then went back in the rod.

(Later that day, back at Malik's apartment… or whatever the heck he lives in)

Malik was taking a nap, when the formerly evil spirit came out of the rod, looking slightly depressed. Laying down beside his hikari (again, Malik not a good hikari), he looked at his innocently sleeping face. He turned around, sighed, and started to think again. Malik, waking up a short time later, noticed that Ishtar was laying there, and turned around.

Malik: Yami?

Ishtar: Hmmm…?

Malik: What's wrong?

Ishtar: S'nothin.

Malik: Nothing my ass, fess up!

Ishtar: It's just that… well, Idon'thtinkthatIcanbeforgivenforallI'vedone,andIreallyreallyfeelbadaboutit!

Malik: **blinks** Oh… **pauses** **whispers** I forgive you.

Ishtar: **turns around** Y-you mean that?

Malik: **nods**

Ishtar: THANK YOU (OOC here I came!) **hugs Malik**

*_*_**_*_*_*_*

Keiko: And dat's bout it! Strange ne? @_@

Bakura: And there is another sequel to this?

Keiko; Yuppers! ^_^ 

Ryou: Oh dear. **reads over script** ?_? What in the world? Why is M…

Keiko: **covers Ryou's mouth** Don't give it away! Tis a surprise! And, now it's time for presents to the reveiwers! MWAHAHA!! For Schala85, I give you cookies! To Silver Reflection, I give you Muffins! And to MLL, I give thee a cake! That's a thank you for reviewing, I appreciate them all!


End file.
